


Impossible Boy

by ThatMerlinFangirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically Merlin is Clara, Gen, I know it sounds ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMerlinFangirl/pseuds/ThatMerlinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met him three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Boy

He met him three times.

 

 The first time it was the 27th century and his name was Jethro. Planet Midnight, back in his grunge phase.

He liked Jethro. Rebellious, clever, sassy and bored to death with his life. The heart of an adventurer even though the scrawny build and emo manicure weren't exactly representative of it.

 And they'd worked well together, figuring out the mystery of the Midnight entity, banding together against the rest of the passengers. Jethro said he wanted to come.

But then it all went wrong.

He can still see him, flying out of the door into the rush of light, mouth open in a silent scream, taking the possessed woman with him.

All that potential. All that bright, burning brilliance, gone to waste. That future destroyed.

And those words.

_Run you clever boy. And remember._

 

The second time it was Christmas and his name was Merlin.

An alternate Camelot, the purge of magic and the Great Intelligence coming to eat it.

And he was different, a servant now, kinder and wearier. He'd already seen things. But he was still young and bright and he had that golden heart, that adventurer's heart that drew him to the TARDIS.

They battled the Great Intelligence and they won and he asked Merlin to travel with him and he'd said yes.

This time it was going to work.

But a doctor is a doctor and a doctor brings death and he watched that hope and that love and that golden heart die in his arms.

And those words.

_Run you clever boy. And remember._

And then it caused a paradox and he had to sort it out because he's the Doctor and it would happen.

 

The third and final time was modern day London when the bells rang and his name was Morgan. Colin Morgan.

Living in a crummy flat with a friend - Bradley? Bradley something? - and he'd swept him away and finally showed him the stars.

And then he'd changed and it was mostly okay but it was going to go wrong at some point.

Daleks. Time lords. Both reborn. A soldier who was a teacher who changed his name from Dorian to Alexander. Colin loved him. Missy. Ashildr. Me.

She took him. The raven, her raven, came at her call and killed him.

And those words.

_Run you clever boy. And remember._

 

Such pain, such anger resides in him now.

Anger at the universe who took him three times and each time with no right to do so.

That took his smile and his heart and his words.

That took his Impossible Boy.


End file.
